


Warriors of Prophecy

by SavageWords



Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video)
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Christian "CC"Coma, F/M, Legion of the Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the story of The Wild Ones and the movie, Legion of the Black. The Wild Ones are the leaders of the Rebels, also known as the Legion of the Black, and they fight the darkness known as FEAR. When the Prophet, Andy, finds a woman unconscious in the desert he brings her back to the camp of the Rebels. He has their healer nurse her back to health only to learn she escaped from the prison of FEAR. Rhiannon is grateful for the kindness the Rebels are showing her but she is a woman of many secrets. She will help them take down FEAR and rescue the only family she has left in the prison. Little does Rhiannon or the Wild Ones realize what part they will play in a prophecy that was foretold long ago. Can love be found in a wasteland of war? Will the darkness of FEAR fall and the Rebels succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**Author** : Savagewords  
 **Title:** Warriors of Prophecy  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Fandom:** Black Veil Brides  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything related to the Black Veil Brides or Andy Biersack. Any fictional characters or countries are of my own imagination.  
 **Summary:** This story is based on the story of The Wild Ones and the movie, Legion of the Black. The Wild Ones are the leaders of the Rebels, also known as the Legion of the Black, and they fight the darkness known as FEAR. When the Prophet, Andy, finds a woman unconscious in the desert he brings her back to the camp of the Rebels. He has their healer nurse her back to health only to learn she escaped from the prison of FEAR. Rhiannon is grateful for the kindness the Rebels are showing her but she is a woman of many secrets. She will help them take down FEAR and rescue the only family she has left in the prison. Little does Rhiannon or the Wild Ones realize what part they will play in a prophecy that was foretold long ago. Can love be found in a wasteland of war? Will the darkness of FEAR fall and the Rebels succeed?   
**Pairing:** Andy and Rhiannon, Morrighan and CC  
 **Feedback** : Yes!!!

 

**Prologue**

  
_There is a prophecy that was told long ago that the kingdom of light would rule for twelve generations before the darkness comes. When the darkness comes the kingdom of light will crumble and hope will lost. The people will spread to the wasteland to find their safe haven. Darkness will reign and the rebels will struggle to survive. Then out of the rebels five will come forward. They will lead the rebels to true freedom and help them face fear. But they will not have to do it alone. It is said they will have help from two beacons of light. Together they will take down the darkness and destroy fear once and for all._


	2. Chapter One

The land was barren and dry. The sun shone down creating a heat that couldn’t be beaten with just a drink of water. It was a scorching heat and the Prophet knew better than to be out in the open like this. However there were rumors of Shadow Men coming this far to hunt down people. They normally didn’t come out this far but lately F.E.A.R had been getting braver in its escapades. They were hunting down any remaining people it could find and dragged them to the secret prison they had.

The Prophet stood with the Destroyer as they surveyed the land. “It’s time we head back.” The Destroyer looked over at his leader. “We won’t make it back to camp before sunset if we don’t leave now.” They had gathered supplies on their scouting mission and with the items they gathered they would be set for awhile.

Lowering the binoculars, the crystalline blue eyes of the Prophet were revealed. He sighed and licked his lower lip, flicking at the silver ring that pierced it. Nodding slowly he sighed again. “Then we’ll head back. They’ll be waiting for us. Let’s go.” He clasped the shoulder of his friend. He knew it would be a long trek home but it was good that they came this far. Thankfully they hadn’t run into any Shadow Men but the day was still young.

“You didn’t have to come you know?” The Destroyer looked over at the Prophet as they walked. “I could have gotten Mystic to come with me. You should have stayed back at the base. If anything were to happen to you—“

Raising a hand to stop him, Prophet looked over at Destroyer. “You honestly think just because I’m the leader of the Wild Ones and the Legion that I’m going to stop all activities? I’m not made of glass. The Legion needs to see its leader active, not sitting down ordering others to do things for him.”

“Actually I meant you’re a pain in the ass on trips so I’d rather have him with me instead.” Destroyer shrugged as he smirked. “But ok, if you want to go all noble on me, sure we’ll go with that.” He joked.

The Prophet’s laugh rang out in the silence of the desert as they walked. “I forgot what a smartass you were.”

“Someone has to keep things light.” Destroyer smirked.

“Yes, this coming from someone whose moniker is The Destroyer.” Prophet smirked back.

 

“Never confuse my powers with my sense of humor.” Destroyer waved a finger at him as they walked.

Just then Prophet froze as he stared ahead. There was something on the horizon. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he feared what it was. _No, no more death_ , he thought to himself.

“What is it?” Destroyer asked as he squinted to look out as far as he could see.

“Body.” Prophet sighed in defeat.

Destroyer hung his head. “Fuck, and Mourner isn’t here.”

“We’ll go collect it and bring it back.” Prophet ordered him as they walked as quickly as they could. Killing wasn’t the only thing the Shadow Men liked to do with the free people. It was rumored they brought the dead bodies back to F.E.A.R to experiment on. The last thing Prophet wanted was to give F.E.A.R another one of his people, alive or dead.

It didn’t take long for the men to reach the body. Destroyer could see that it was a woman and she was covered in various bruises and cuts. There looked to be a good sized cut above her eyebrow that had bled down her temple. Prophet knelt down at her side and gazed over her. She had golden hair that was matted and covered in dirt. Her wrists were bruised and from the looks of it handcuffs were the culprit. Her clothes were ragged and torn. She had gone through Hell and back wherever she had been.

“She was beautiful whoever she was.” Destroyer couldn’t help comment.

Turning his head to look up at his friend, Prophet arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I’m just saying maybe that’s what got her killed?” Destroyer pointed out.

Suddenly there was a small almost inaudible grunt that came from the direction of the body. Both men whipped their head around and stared at her. The woman grunted again as she moved, but barely. Then her eyes snapped open and Prophet sucked in his breath. Two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen stared back at him.

At first her eyes were full of fear but he raised his hands in defense as if to show he meant no harm. Prophet looked down at her and spoke softly. “Relax little one, we won’t hurt you.”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Destroyer scrambled to grab his canteen and he handed it to Prophet. Prophet brought it to her lips and helped her drink. “Easy, slowly…drink slowly. There is plenty here.” His voice was smooth and gentle. He waited for her to drink more of the cool water before he pulled it away and capped it back up.

Licking her lips, the woman squinted up at Prophet and then nodded. “Thank you.” Her voice was hoarse and scratchy from the desert. She tried sitting up and once again the leader was there to help her. He pushed her hair away from her face as he cupped her neck for support. “How long was I out here?” She croaked.

“I have no idea. We just found you. We’ve only been out here half a day.” Prophet told her. His eyes roamed over her and winced. “From the looks of it you’ve been out here for a bit.”

A look of fear came over her blue eyes as she tried to get up. “Shadow---“ She tried to speak louder. “Shadow Men. We have to run. They’ll—“ She tried to warn him. Her body began to tremble as she scrambled to get up but due to the lack of energy she fell back.

“Hold up little one, the Shadow Men won’t harm you.” Prophet reassured her. “We’ll make sure of that. You’re safe now. I swear. How about we start with a name? Do you have a name?” He asked her.

Her head whipped around to stare at him as he spoke. The truth was she wanted to tell him everything. Yet she knew better than to trust anyone. She barely escaped and now this man wanted to know everything. But what harm was there in her name? Surely he wouldn’t know who she was, right? “Rhiannon.” She murmured softly. “My name is Rhiannon.”

Nodding, Prophet stared down at her. “Rhiannon. It is good to meet you.” He offered her a gentle friendly smile. “I’m known as The Prophet. This is my good friend, who is known as The Destroyer.” He motioned with his hand back towards his friend.

“Pleasure to meet you Rhiannon.” Destroyer gave her a matching smile.

Instantly Rhiannon’s face went pale as her eyes moved from one man to another. “Prophet…..Destroyer…..the prophecy!” Her voice was soft and if one wasn’t listening closely they would have thought it was nothing more than the desert wind.

Prophet bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He knew of the ancient prophecy and yet when events unfolded to make it seem as if it were coming to fruition, he cringed. If you asked him he was just a man who was trying to help those in need battle the evil that raged over the land. He wasn’t anyone’s hero. His eyes opened and he focused on Rhiannon again. “I know of the prophecy in which you speak.”

“You are one of the five?” Rhiannon asked. “Are you the rebels that are talked about?”

“We are.” Destroyer told her which only earned him a hard look from Prophet. He gave him a look that said, what?

“Yes, we are the rebels. Better known as the Legion of the Black.” Prophet nodded his head. “Now you know who we are, so it would help to know exactly who you are.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. The woman was a mystery and Prophet hated things he couldn’t figure out. He was given the name Prophet because he was the leader of the Legion of the Black. He was promised to lead them to destroy F.E.A.R. one day. He had visions of the future but what he hated most was that he had no control over them. The visions came to him in dreams and it was up to him to make sense of them. It was then he froze. Last week he had woken up in a cold sweat and he had been shaking. He had a vision of holding a beam of light in his hand as he stood in the desert. It shone brightly as he held it but as the Shadow Men appeared the light grew dimmer and dimmer. Just before the light went out he had awoken. Could this woman be the light he had foreseen?

“I told you, I am Rhiannon.” She told him. “I came from….the prison.” Rhiannon knew that it was better to stick to the bare bones when it came to the truth. Swallowing hard, she pushed her hair back. “I had been taken by the Shadow Men along with my twin sister, Morrighan. We were prisoners of F.E.A.R.”

“How did you escape?” Destroyer’s eyes narrowed. It was nearly impossible for anyone to escape the F.E.A.R prison alive. It happened but the people who did rarely lived long. Rhiannon was a rare breed.

“My twin…my sister.” Her eyes fell as she looked to be struggling with her words. “She sacrificed herself for me. She helped me escape and gave herself up to F.E.A.R to allow them to torture her and—“ She broke off.

Prophet reached out and rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. “I’m sorry about your sister. However I don’t think she would want her sacrifice to be in vain.” He helped Rhiannon stand. “You are hurt. Our healer back at the base can tend to your wounds. We’re not far. We’ll reach it by sunrise. Come with us. We have food, shelter and we can keep you safe.” He offered. The truth was he had an urge to keep this woman safe and close to him. The vision he had still plagued him. Was she the light?

Knowing that she didn’t have any other choice, Rhiannon nodded. “Thank you.” She was nervous about entering their base. Someone might recognize her, but then that was a long shot. The last thing she needed was for her survival to be known.

“Do you need more water or are you ready to travel now?” Destroyer asked.

“No, I’m ready to travel.” She gave him a grateful nod.

“Then let’s go. The sooner we reach the base the sooner we can tend to your wounds.” Prophet told her.

Within minutes the three of them took off in the direction of the West, towards the sun.

 

~          ~          ~

 

The sun was setting and it cast the desert in a fiery red glow. Despite the dusky light, the air carried a distinct chill. Nightfall would happen soon and the desert would feel would turn cold. The three travelers were moving as quickly as they could. With the fading light it was a perfect time for Shadow Men to be out and about. “Hurry, we’re not far from the base now.” Prophet looked over at Rhiannon as she walked between him and Destroyer.

“I’m walking as fast as I can.” She grimaced with every step. If she didn’t know any better she tweaked her ankle when she jumped from the balcony to the floor back in the prison.

As they came over the ridge the Legion of the Black’s base camp became visible to the trained eye. To anyone else it looked like an abandoned factory that was one good breeze away from collapsing. Yet in the recesses of the building and underground it housed the rebels, also known as the Legion of the Black. They were what were left of the people that scattered from the old kingdom. They were the ones that were brave enough to stand up to F.E.A.R.

The closer they got to the base the more people came out to greet them. At first it was children, but then cries of “Prophet!” and “Destroyer!” as the adults came out to greet them as well. Soon the entrance of the factory was crowded with rebels.

“Welcome home, Rhiannon.” Destroyer chuckled as he walked with her.

“This is home?” She asked him.

“Yes. This is the home of the rebels, also known as the Legion of the Black.” Prophet told her.

They approached the crowd and suddenly it parted to allow three men to walk out to meet the travelers. Rhiannon’s eyes widened as she saw exactly who was coming out to meet them. It had to be the remaining members of the Wild Ones. That’s what the leadership of the Legion would be called according to the prophecy. Up until she was captured by F.E.A.R, Rhiannon didn’t believe in the prophecy. She was born with it as her bedtime story, but she never believed. Until now.

“Welcome home.” One them stepped forward and nodded at the two men. He had jet black hair like the rest of the Wild Ones, but he carried a violin in his hands. He was dressed similar to Destroyer with black leather pants and a black leather vest. A belt of chains hung from his hips.

“Mystic.” Prophet nodded his head. He looked at the violin and he smirked. “Did I miss the nightly concert? I thought we would arrive in time.”

Mystic chuckled. “No, you’re in time.” His eyes roamed over until they landed on Rhiannon. “I see you brought us a gift?”

Prophet chuckled softly as he looked over at Rhiannon. “I think she found us to be honest. “

“Do you have a name?” Another one of the Wild Ones stepped forward and gazed at her.

Rhiannon felt as if she were on trial by the way all their eyes were on her. Licking her lips, she nodded. “My name is Rhiannon.”

“Rhiannon.” Mystic tried the name out on his lips. Then his eyes widened as the meaning of her name rolled through his mind. As he went to reveal the meaning of her name he saw the fear fill her eyes. She was scared to be revealed in front of everyone. So he kept silent. The truth would come about soon enough.

“Welcome Rhiannon.” Another one of the Wild Ones came forward and took her hand in his. He smiled as he brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. “I’m Deviant.” He winked at her.

“I can see why.” Rhiannon drawled as she took her hand back. She remembered that Deviant had the power of seduction. He could get any information through the power of his seduction. He could read the minds of those through any act of seduction. It came useful when the Legion needed information. All Deviant had to do was turn on his charm and he could see what they don’t want him to.

Destroyer and the rest of the Wild Ones laughed as Prophet smirked. The little one had fire in her and he found that interesting. It seemed his little one had claws. She would fit right in with them. “These are the Wild Ones. You’ve met Destroyer, Mystic and Deviant. The only one you haven’t met yet is Mourner.” He pointed to the man standing to the left of Mystic.

Gazing at Mourner, Rhiannon felt dread fill her. She knew from the prophecy that Mourner not only oversaw the burials of those that passed in defiance of F.E.A.R. but also could tell when someone had died, even when he was miles away. “Please tell me that she’s not gone?” Her voice cracked.

Mourner’s face softened and he shook his head. “No, I sense no death.”

She let her shoulders relax as she let out a breath. “Praise.”

“You’re hurt. We have to get you to the Healer.” Prophet told her. Putting his hand on her back, he led Rhiannon through the crowd. Before he left he looked at his fellow Wild Ones. “We’ll talk later.” He murmured. They nodded.

Heading through the factory, Prophet led her down the stairs. They reached a solid steel door and he knocked on it with several knocks in a different pattern. Rhiannon could tell it was a passcode of some sort. Soon the door opened and a man nodded at the couple as they entered. “Prophet, welcome back.”

“Thank you Aron.” Prophet nodded as he pushed Rhiannon into the base. “That is Aron, he is one of our guards. He’s a good man. He’s lost his family in some of the raids.”

“Poor man.” Rhiannon turned to look back at him.

“Come, you need to be healed.” Prophet led her through the corridors. They passed members of the Legion and everyone moved out of their way. They traveled down more stairs until they reached a door at the end of another corridor. “Here we are.” He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and there stood an older man. He had graying hair and a beard. His careworn green eyes softened as he smiled at Prophet. “Prophet! Welcome back. How can I help? Are you injured?”

Smiling, Prophet shook his head. “No no. But I do have someone for you to heal. Her name is—“

“Rhiannon!” The healer gasped as he stared at the woman next to Prophet. “Forgive me Your—“

Suddenly she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the healer as she hugged him. “Mikal!” Rhiannon needed him to stop what he was about to say. She couldn’t let anyone know who she really was. The rebels and the prophecy depended on it. “It’s good to see you!”

Mikal hugged her back as he whispered in her ear. “I’ll keep your secret.” He pulled back and smiled at her. Then he frowned. “You need healing.”

“You know each other?” Prophet’s eyes narrowed as he stared at both of them.

“Um...yes. Mikal was a friend of my father’s. A very very long time ago.” Rhiannon offered up.

“I remember Rhiannon as a child.” Mikal smiled gently. “She’s in good hands Prophet. I’ll heal her.”

Prophet looked between the two again. “Thank you. When you’re finished with her, please send her up to the council room.” He stared at Mikal. When the healer nodded, he looked at Rhiannon. “Until then.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

Mikal sighed and looked at her. “We have many things to talk about Rhiannon.”


	3. Chapter Two

Rhiannon stared at Mikal and then she slowly nodded. “Yes, I know.” She was a fool to think she could keep her secrets to herself. The possibility of someone recognizing her never entered her mind as she escaped the prison. Yet here stood Mikal, her father’s healer and friend.

“Are you going to tell Prophet and the Wild Ones the truth?” Mikal locked the door again as he moved deeper into the room. He moved over to a metal cabinet to gather the supplies he would need to heal her.

“I hadn’t planned on it, no.” She answered truthfully. As far as she was concerned the less people that knew about her, the better.

Mikal whipped around and gave her a hard glance. “You have to! They are our leaders! They kept us alive all this time. To not tell them would be wrong. Especially with who you are! The prophecy!”

Rhiannon stepped forward. “How do we even know that I’m a part of it? Morrighan could be the one!” She protested. It scared her to think that a story she had been told all her life was now coming to fruition and she was knee deep in it.

“It is said that the Wild Ones would need two beacons of light. Two Rhiannon. That is you and your twin.” Mikal’s mouth turned up into a frown. “You and your sister are the heirs to the Kingdom of Light and the only surviving members of the Imperial Family. Your father was Emperor of our people!”

“I don’t need a history lesson!” She snapped.

“Obviously you do. Because you seem to have forgotten who you are.” Mikal’s eyes narrowed. “When F.E.A.R came with the Matriarch, why do you think your father sacrificed his life to hide your and your twin away? He knew that you’d be of great importance later on. The Legion can’t do this without you.”

“Look what happened to my father, and now my sister?” Rhiannon’s voice cracked. “The Matriarch has her still in that damn prison! Morrighan gave herself up so I could escape. I don’t want to be of great importance.” Her lower lip trembled.

His face softened. “We must all play our part. Come now child, let me heal you so you can go meet the Wild Ones.”

“They can’t know who I am.” Rhiannon told him. “If they know who I truly am all hell will break loose.”

“I will not lie to any of them.” Mikal shook his head.

“Mikal, you were the Imperial Healer and you brought me and my sister into this world. Please help me?” Rhiannon begged. When he just stared at her, she sighed. “I’ll tell them. Just…not now. I have to find out if I can trust them first.”

“You can Your Highness.” Mikal slipped into his old habits. “They are great leaders and have saved many of your people.”

“No, no titles. I am Rhiannon. Not Your Highness, or even Princess.” She shook her head in fear. “If the Matriarch or any of the Shadow Men know that I’m alive these people are in danger.”

“Rhiannon these people are in danger every day. They face the armies of F.E.A.R and aren’t afraid of them. You have a lot to learn.” Mikal stood before her. “I suggest you get to know your new allies.” He sighed.

“I will. But trust will be difficult.” She swallowed hard.

“Enough of this. Let me heal you. Prophet will never forgive me if I send you to him with bruises and cuts dusting your soft skin.” Mikal chuckled.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. “I doubt he cares very much what I look like. Although I must thank him for saving my life.” She instantly thought of the young leader and she couldn’t help as a blush stained her cheeks. He had been kind to her and very gentle. That was rare in this day and age.

“He’s saved many lives.” Mikal smirked as he cleaned up the blood on her temple and on the cut above her eye. “Prophet is a good man.”

“Does he have a given name? Surely he can’t go just by Prophet?” She asked.

“That’s not for me to say.” The healer went about to see her to wounds. “The Legion knows him as the Prophet.”

For the next hour the healer did what he could to fix up Rhiannon’s wounds. He also gave her food and water for nourishment. She ate the food as if it were a grand banquet back at the palace she once shared with her family. To her nothing tasted as heavenly.

“You know you can’t stay down here forever.” Mikal chuckled. “They are expecting you. I would be a horrible person if I hid you down here.”

Looking up under long lashes, Rhiannon knew she couldn’t play the fool. Slowly she nodded. “I know.”

“Come, I will have someone escort you to them.” Mikal walked over to the door and unlocked it. He called out into the corridor. Suddenly a young boy appeared. “I need you to escort Rhiannon to the Council Room.” The boy nodded.

Rhiannon gave a small smile to Mikal. “I’ll see you around then?”

Giving her a soft hug, Mika chuckled. “Of course. If you need anything I’m here for you, child. Now go. Don’t keep them waiting any longer than you already have.”

Parting from Mikal, she nodded and then exited the room. She followed the young boy as they climbed the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

 

~          ~          ~

 

“It’s been almost two hours, how expensive do you think her wounds were?” Prophet sighed as he paced around the room. “She didn’t look that badly hurt.”

Destroyer shared a look with Mystic as they both smirked. It was obvious that their leader was quite interested in the woman. Yes, they all wanted to know more about her but Prophet was exceptionally bothered by her. “Relax, you said so yourself that she and Mikal knew each other. Perhaps they were just catching up?” Destroyer offered.

Mystic kept quiet as he sat in his chair. When he first met the woman he could see the true meaning of her name in his head. Rhiannon. It was ancient Welsh. _Great Queen_. She was meant for more than just hiding in the desert. She had secrets and it was best that they found them out.

Prophet turned to glare at Destroyer and before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. He gave his friend another glare before he walked over to it and opened it. There stood the woman of their discussion and as soon as he saw her a sense of relief washed over him. She had indeed been cleaned up and her wounds were now bandaged up. Once again he was drawn to her ice blue eyes as he struggled for words. “Please…come in.” He motioned with his hand.

Rhiannon gave him a tight smile as she brushed past him, ignoring the jolt that ran through her body. “Thank you.” She took in the scene before her. The Council Room was an abandoned room inside of the factory. It looked to have been an old board room or something similar to it. There sat a round table with broken chairs around it in which the members of the Wild Ones sat in. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked in.

“Hello Rhiannon.” Mystic spoke to her. His voice was soothing and soft as if to calm her. It was as if he knew her every secret, and she was afraid he did.

“Hello Mystic.” She bowed her head in respect as she stood before the table.

Prophet walked past her as he took his seat at the table. “I’m glad to see Mikal tended to your wounds.” He stared at her and Rhiannon swallowed hard. It was as if he could see right into her soul. Blue met blue as their eyes met. The electricity crackled into the room and it was almost as if it were tangible so you could reach out and touch it.

“He did. But then he was always great at that.” Rhiannon murmured.

“Right.” Prophet leaned back in his chair. “Speaking of that, I think we need to clear the air between us. You’ve seen who and what we are. Now we need the same respect from you.” His eyes narrowed. “Just who and what are you Rhiannon?” He asked bluntly. “I know you’re just not a woman we found in the desert. You have ties already to this base. You say you have a twin who is being held in the prison?”

Now it felt as if she was on trial and Rhiannon didn’t like one single second of it. Her own eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on the table. “Yes, my twin sister is being held by the Matriarch. Morrighan gave herself over to her so I could escape. Mikal was my father’s friend.” Once again she gave them half truths.

“But where were you all this time before the prison?” Mystic asked. There was definitely something she wasn’t telling them.

She sighed and winced as she rubbed her bandaged temple. “My sister and I were being kept in a safe house. That is until the Shadow Men found us.” She couldn’t lie about that. “They took us away in the middle of the night. They killed our guardians right before our eyes.” Rhiannon’s voice was soft as if the memories fresh.

“What about your parents?” Prophet asked. “Why did they give you over to the guardians? What about your father?”

Rhiannon’s face took on a hollow look as she paled. “The Matriarch killed my father right before me and Morrighan’s eyes when we were young. It was the battle when the darkness took over. Our guardians got us out of there and took us away. My mother died when she gave birth to us.”

Mystic’s head whipped around as he stared at Rhiannon. His eyes widened as he sucked in his breath. He knew then. He knew the truth. He knew exactly who Rhiannon was. He wanted to stand before her and bow his respect but the way she was guarding herself he feared she would run. “Rhiannon…” The way he said her name again, he got his meaning across.

Her eyes met his and she knew she had been discovered. Her head hung as she nodded. “Yes Mystic.” She couldn’t hide herself from him. Mystic knew the prophecy and he knew of what came before the darkness. He could see into a person’s soul to discover the truth.

Prophet slammed his hands down on the table. “Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

Mystic stood up and came around the table. He took Rhiannon’s hand gently and squeezed it in friendship. “Prophet, this is who we’ve been waiting for. This…is the light.”


	4. Chapter Three

Prophet froze as he heard Mystic’s words. The light. Once again his vision filled his mind and he stared at Rhiannon with a new sense of wonder. Finding her in the desert was no coincidence. He was meant to find her and bring her back here. No wonder he felt something each time he stared at her. “Who the hell are you?” He whispered.

Gazing at Mystic, Rhiannon sighed. Mystic nodded and she bit her lower lip. “My official title was Crown Princess Rhiannon, heir to the Kingdom of the Light, and daughter to Emperor Darius. My twin sister is Crown Princess Morrighan.” She stood straight up and stared at Prophet. “But now, I’m just Rhiannon. The Kingdom of Light is no more and like the prophecy foretold, darkness has taken over. After twelve generations, the kingdom is no more.”

Despite having a feeling of what she was going to say, each word came as a shock to Prophet. He found himself grinding his jaw to keep it from falling open. The prophecy that he had been fed all his life was now coming alive before his very eyes. This woman…this princess…was real. This wasn’t just the Rebels fighting alone anymore. Now they had an ally.

“We’re not alone anymore.” Mystic spoke softly.

“I want to speak to Rhiannon alone.” Prophet kept his eyes on her as he spoke.

There was a shuffling of noise as the rest of the Wild Ones stood up and began to make their way towards the door. Rhiannon stood nervously as she watched them leave. She wasn’t scared because she didn’t feel fear around Prophet. She just was nervous. Prophet’s eyes were unreadable and he had a blank look on his face. She looked up as each of the Wild Ones pat her on the shoulder as they exited the room.

The room was empty except for Rhiannon and Prophet. Once they were alone he let his shoulders drop and his face softened. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth when we met?” He walked around the table as he looked at her.

Rhiannon cocked her head as she laughed bitterly. “In this day and age it’s hard to trust anyone. F.E.A.R is everywhere and you ask me why I didn’t blurt out my true identity to a stranger?”

For the first time Prophet smiled and he chuckled. “Ok fair enough. I can see why you were nervous to tell me.” He came around to stand in front of her. His eyes met hers and he gave her a soft look. Prophet brought his hands up to rest upon her shoulders. “You don’t have to be nervous about telling me anything anymore. We are your allies, Rhiannon. We want to help you. We want you to help us as well.”

“How can I help you?” Rhiannon asked him. As far as she was concerned any help she could give the enemies of F.E.A.R was worth it.

“First of all we need to rescue your sister.” Prophet told her. “We can’t let her waste away in that prison much longer.” He told her. “I will need to know anything and everything you remember about its location.”

Rhiannon’s eyes lit up as she felt her body trembling. “You’d help rescue Morrighan?” Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you so much.” She buried her face in his chest.

Prophet was shocked at first when she pressed her body against his. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. “You’re welcome Your Highness. We will do all we can to help the both of you.” He found himself resting his head upon hers. “You are welcome here. In fact we will get you a room of your own. This is your new home.”

“Please, don’t call me that.” Rhiannon lifted her head. “I’m no longer a princess.” Her voice cracked. “I’m just Rhiannon. So…please….”

Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, Prophet nodded. “I’ll make sure everyone knows.” Then he smiled. “Rhiannon. It’s a beautiful name so you should be proud of it.” He had no idea why he was drawn to her but since meeting her Prophet found that he couldn’t keep her out of his thoughts.

She found herself blushing as she lowered her head. “Thank you.” The offer of a room and belonging here had a sense of safety filling her again. “The room will be much appreciated, again thank you.”

“Do you know how to defend yourself?” Prophet asked her. “Everyone here trains to learn how to fight the Shadow Men.”

Rhiannon blushed in shame as she hung her head. “No. I was hidden away when the darkness came. My sister and I were kept away from things like that. Then we were taken by the Shadow Men.”

Putting his fingers under her chin, Prophet lifted it to look into her eyes. “Then you will be trained. We’ll teach you to fight and to be stronger. You will become invincible. Together we’ll face and fight the Shadow Men. We’ll get your sister back.”

Listening to his words Rhiannon believed him. There was truth in his voice. “I will tell you everything that I know. Thank you again for saving me.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him again.

With a small smile on his face, Prophet hugged her back. “It was my honor, Rhiannon.” However the more he thought about it she might be the one who was saving him.

 

~          ~          ~

 

“This will be your room from now on.” Mystic led her down a metal corridor and they stopped in front of a large iron door. “Inside you will find a mattress and some blankets. If you need anything, please call one of us.” He was happy the woman was staying because now they would have an edge against their enemies.

Giving the man a gentle smile, Rhiannon opened the door and looked about the room that would be hers. It was fairly clean and for the first time since she could remember she actually had a room that was all hers. Turning around, she faced the Wild One. “Thank you Mystic.”

“You’re welcome Rhiannon.” He grinned at her. “I’m told tomorrow you begin your training. Prophet is going to be training you himself. You should consider yourself lucky. This is the first time that he’s ever done something like this.”

Rhiannon’s mouth dropped in shock. “He’s training me himself?” When she agreed to training she had no idea that their leader would take it upon himself to be her mentor. Now she was even more nervous than before.

“Yes, you are very special.” Mystic cocked his head. “I’m surprised that he wanted to start so soon though. Your injuries haven’t fully healed yet.”

“I’m more than ready. Besides we have to locate the prison to rescue my sister. He promised.” She pointed out.

“Ah yes, the other beacon of light as foretold.” Mystic chuckled.

“Yes the damn prophecy.” Rhiannon sighed. “I’ve been told that prophecy as a story since before I could walk. Do you know how disturbing it is knowing that your kingdom is to fall and there is nothing you can do about it?”

“But there is something you can do about it. You can help us take down the darkness and restore it.” He pointed out. “You being the oldest twin will be Queen.”

“The Matriarch will never allow that to happen.” Rhiannon snapped. “She’s destroying everything.”

“Never say never.” Mystic shook his head. “You need to have faith.” He nudged her. “Faith is more than just mortar, stone and wood of a building. You’re not alone anymore. You’re part of the Legion now.”

“It’s nice to be a part of something. Goodnight Mystic.” Rhiannon smiled as she entered her room.

“Never forget that we’re your family now, Rhiannon. Goodnight.” Mystic waved to her before she shut her door. Once she was safely in her room, he turned on his heel and started to walk back down the corridor. He whistled low under his breath and then he chuckled as he rounded the corner.

“Did you show her to her room?” Prophet was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mystic smirked as he stopped and stared at his friend. “I did.” Then he raised his eyebrows. “Was there a reason that you couldn’t? Or is it bad manners to escort a woman to her sleeping chambers after thinking naughty thoughts about her all day?” He teased.

“Watch yourself!” Prophet’s eyes narrowed.

“You think you can hide what you are feeling from everyone else, but not from me Andy.” Mystic used Prophet’s given name. “I know there is something going on with her. Now tell me!”

It had been a long time since anyone had used his given name. Prophet or Andy as he was once called sighed. “I think the vision I had last week might be about her.” He confessed.

“The one about the beam of light?” Mystic asked. He knew exactly what vision Prophet was talking about because after he woke up, he was the first person that his friend told.

“Yes that one. Rhiannon is from the Kingdom of Light. I found her in the desert and when I found her I held her in my arms as she woke up.” Prophet told him. “The only part I’m concerned about is the part about the light growing dimmer and dimmer.”

Rubbing his chin, Mystic frowned. “That part could be about her twin. She is in the prison. You know as well as I do that not many can live there for long without succumbing. Especially if she sacrificed herself so that Rhiannon could get free.”

Prophet paled as he let his head fall back against the wall. “Fuck! Then we have to get her sister out soon! Rhiannon will never forgive me if anything happened to her sister.”

“She’s important to you already, isn’t she?” Mystic smirked.

“Jinxx, stop. She’s a princess. She’s important to the people.” Now it was Prophet’s turn to use Mystic’s given name.

“But the people don’t realize who she truly is. Being a princess has nothing to do with this.” He pointed out to his friend. “I saw your face when you arrived with her. Everyone could. This has nothing to do with the rebellion or her title. You’re attracted to her.”

“I’m going to bed.” Prophet moved away from the wall. “I’m training her early in the morning and then we’re meeting in the Council Room so she can speak to us about the location of the prison. We’re planning a rescue of her sister. Night Jinxx.”

Watching his friend walk off towards his quarters, Mystic sighed. “Night Andy.” He wished his friend would for once stop being the Prophet that they needed him to be and remember what it was like to be a man. Maybe Rhiannon could help him with that. Smirking, he suddenly got an idea in his head. Maybe Deviant could help him.

 


	5. Chapter Four

The morning came much earlier than Rhiannon wanted it to. She awoke to find new clothes lying on a chair near her bed. That was a bit disconcerting to her because that meant someone was in her room while she slept. The person could have killed her while she slept. Throwing back the tattered blanket, she stood up from the mattress and walked over to the chair. Rhiannon reached over and brushed her fingers over the clothes. There was a brand new pair of black leather pants as well as a pair of black jeans. There was a sleeveless maroon colored leather top lying there too. Rhiannon could see several black sleeveless crop tops as well. Sitting on the floor was a brand new pair of boots as well as belt inside the boots.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she jumped. Making her way quickly to the door, Rhiannon opened it to see a dark haired woman there with a pitcher, bowel and towels in her hands. “Can I help you?” Rhiannon asked.

The woman smiled as she nodded. “Hello Rhiannon. I’m Sarah. I was told to bring you some water to bathe this morning before your training session.”

Rhiannon’s face softened as she opened up the door. “Forgive me. I’m just a bit edgy because I woke up to find all these clothes in my room when they weren’t there last night.”

Sarah brushed past the blonde woman as she brought in the pitcher, bowl and towels in. She glanced at the chair and then chuckled. “That was Prophet. He said he was gathering clothes for you. He must have brought them in while you were asleep last night. He is a kind man.” She put the pitcher on the table and the bowl next to it.

Turning around quickly, Rhiannon stared at Sarah. “Prophet brought these clothes in?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes. He wanted you to have both everyday clothes and battle clothes if you needed them. I helped him find them.” Sarah nodded. Her face softened. “He told me about your sister. I’m sorry about her.” She looked away. “My husband was taken by the Shadow Men last summer. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead.”

Suddenly Rhiannon felt foolish. These people suffered just as much as she had, maybe even worse. “Thank you for your kindness. I’m sorry to hear about your husband as well. Thank you for the clothes, Sarah.” She gave the woman a small smile.

Sarah chuckled as she poured steamy water from the pitcher into the bowl. “Don’t be thanking me for the clothes. Those are from Prophet. You need to thank him.” She put the pitcher back down on the table. “Here is fresh water for you to bathe. There is soap on the cloth in the bowl. Fresh towels are right here as well.  After you get cleaned up he told me to tell you to meet him outside. Your training is going to start today.”

Nodding, Rhiannon headed towards the table. “Ok. I won’t be long.”

“I’ll see you a bit later today then. Goodbye Rhiannon.” Sarah gave her a friendly smile as she exited her room.

“Goodbye Sarah.” Rhiannon nodded her head. Once the woman was gone, she stripped out of her dirty and worn clothes. Now that she was naked she took the cloth that was lying in the bowl. The water was indeed steamy and it felt good against her skin. Using the cloth, Rhiannon made sure to clean every bit of her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she was clean, fully clean. Once her body was done, she used the remaining water to wash her hair as well. She grabbed one of the towels, which really was an old worn sheet, and dried her body.

After her makeshift bath, she headed over to her new clothes. She donned one of the t-shirts and the jeans. Rhiannon slipped the boots on as well as the belt around her waist. She braided her hair back and tied it with a piece of leather she found. Now that she was fully dressed she was ready to begin her training. To say that she was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Her upbringing never had her preparing for any of this. Yet times had changed. They were at war. War called for many things. All she had known was gone. She was no longer who she was. Now she was just known by one name.

Exiting her room she headed down the corridor that she knew would take her to the outside. That she remembered from last night. She saw the base was busy as people went about their daily lives. She gave them polite smiles as she passed them. Many nodded their heads in respect and murmured her name as they passed her. She hoped that the Wild Ones didn’t reveal her true identity to them. All she wanted was to be herself now. That’s what these people needed. They didn’t need the promise of a Queen to save them. They had the Wild Ones to do that.

Finally she made it through the end of the long passageway to the outside. She hadn’t realized just how vast this factory or its underground corridor system was. Climbing the stairs again, Rhiannon reached the outside. The sun was already in the sky and if she could guess it was almost nine o’clock. She walked out the open set of doors and that’s when she saw them. The Wild Ones.

All of them were standing with their backs facing her. They were all staring at the horizon as if surveying something. They were looking West, and Rhiannon knew that direction well. That is the direction she came from, the direction in which the prison lay. She hoped that they were planning to rescue her sister soon. Morrighan couldn’t reside in that place much longer.

Just as Rhiannon opened her mouth to speak, Prophet beat her to it. “Good morning, Rhiannon. I hope you’re ready to train?” His back was still to her.

She closed her mouth with a small snap as her brows rose. How the hell did he know she was there? She had been as quiet as she could have been. She felt the blush on her cheeks as she answered him. “Morning. Um yes, I am.”

Mystic and Prophet shared a sideways glance before all of them turned around to face her. Prophet’s eyes met hers and he bit down on his lower lip. Damn she looked as beautiful this morning as she did when he first saw her. He would have to be careful today. He would have to put all emotion aside and become a clean slate. This was about the survival of their people. Not about him or his wants or desires. “Good. I’ll be training you this morning, and every morning thereafter.” He informed her.

“Is that a wise idea?” Rhiannon couldn’t help ask. When she saw his eyes darken and his brows raise, she had to quickly correct herself. “I mean with you being the leader and all. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

Prophet chuckled and soon the others joined in. He shook his head. “Don’t worry little one. You won’t hurt me.” He saw the look of hurt on her face because she thought they were laughing at her. “Not because you’re not strong enough but because the way I’m training you, you won’t be able to.” He told her.

Nodding her head in understanding, Rhiannon played with the end of her braid. “Ah ok.” She found herself fidgeting. Why was she so nervous around this man? She fought off Shadow Men before to end up here. So why did this man make her so skittery?”

Looking over at his friends, Prophet nodded at them. “It’s time. I’m going to take her to the Pit.”

“If you need us, call us.” Mystic clasped Prophet’s shoulder. “We won’t be far behind.”

“Enjoy training.” Destroyer winked at Rhiannon.

“I’ll see you later.” Deviant grinned at Rhiannon. He heard Prophet growling low in his throat and he laughed. “I meant at lunch, calm down.” He gently pushed at his friend’s shoulder.

“Go.” There was pure authority in the leader’s voice. “Now!” Prophet’s eyes were a blue fire.

It took a few minutes but soon they were alone. The morning wind whipped at them, sending dust flying around them. Rhiannon turned nervously around to face him. “What is this Pit you’re taking me to?” She asked quietly.

“It’s where we train. It’s not fair.” Prophet told her. He put his hand on the small of her back. “Come we don’t have much time.” He turned her in the direction of the Northwest. Bending down he handed her two canteens. “These are yours today. Guard your water well.”

Rhiannon took them. “Thank you.” She strapped them over her body. When he started to walk, she followed him. “What does this training entail?” She asked.

“First you’ll learn hand to hand combat so you can protect yourself.” Prophet started.

“I thought you said I wouldn’t be able to hurt you!” She protested.

“You won’t.” Prophet kept walking.

“But if you teach me the way you know, won’t I hurt you if I use the skills on you?” She asked. Suddenly she ran into him as he came to a complete stop. “Ooofff!” She started to fall back but two hands came out to grab her, stopping her fall. Rhiannon looked up to find Prophet staring at her.

“Do you trust me?” He asked her bluntly.

“I—well—“ She stuttered.

“Do you trust me?” He repeated. “This won’t work if you don’t trust me. You need to trust me.” His voice was softer.

Staring into his sparkling blue eyes it was then she saw the truth of it. Prophet would never hurt her. In fact she could see that he would do anything he could to save her life. That realization hit her full force and if she wasn’t in his arms it would have knocked her on her ass. Slowly Rhiannon nodded. “Yes, I trust you.”

Prophet pulled her up until her body was touching his. “Good. Then you passed the first step of training. Trust is very important. If you don’t trust your fellow Rebel, then you have nothing.” Without thinking he brushed his lips against her forehead. “Come on, we have a ways to go.” He reached down and took her hand. They began to walk again.

Rhiannon was much calmer than before. It was a sense of calm she had never felt before. She knew she was going to be alright. She would learn how to fight and defend herself and the Legion. Prophet would teach her. She would become a warrior like they were.

 

~          ~          ~

 

“Ok let’s try that again. When you come at me, come at me with all the hate and force you have.” Prophet told her. They had been at their training for almost two hours now. He had been showing her basic self defense moves and Rhiannon was picking them up as if she were born to them. He was actually quite proud of her. He had spent most of the time in the dirt as she gave him quite a beating. He hadn’t expected her to be this astute of a student, but he was glad she was picking this up.

“Are you sure?” Rhiannon asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

“What about trust, Rhiannon?” Prophet asked her. “Trust remember?” He threw back at her. He couldn’t have her doubting herself in the field. That was one way ticket to the Lord of Death. If there was anyone he couldn’t lose in the field it was her.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I don’t trust the Shadow Men. They have their staffs with spears on the end.” She retorted. “They will try to kill me with the spear. If I come at them with nothing, they will lunge at me. They can move on the wind.”

Lowering his hands, Prophet ran his fingers through his hair. “Good point. You have observed them well.” The last thing he wanted was Rhiannon being taken down by a Shadow Man. They were one of the most dangerous threats that they faced out in the field. If Destroyer was with them then it wasn’t a problem. But if they were alone then they to use whatever weapons they had. Speaking of weapons he knew he had to equip her with something she could handle. “I want to give you something. I think you could master them. It will take some practice though.”

“What?” Rhiannon lowered her hands and walked over to him.

“Follow me.” Prophet walked over to the side of the Pit. To the untrained eye it looked as if he were walking over to a rocky portion of the wall. Yet he ran his hands over the rocky portion and pressed. A portion of the wall moved and slid down. There were several shelves that were filled with various weapons. “This is where we keep any weapons we find in the field. We use them sparingly. Only the high ranking members of the Legion get these. Mostly the lower members make their own with what they can find. But I think you have earned what I’m about to give you.”

“I haven’t earned anything.” Rhiannon protested. She shook her head. This was too surreal. This was her first day of training. All she had learned so far was to defend herself. Surely it was what any normal Legion member knew.

“Rhiannon, not only did you escape the prison but you somehow found us.” Prophet spoke softly. “You’ve taken to the training as if you are a natural. Mystic says…you’re the light.” He argued. “You deserve these.” He took two objects out and handed them to her. They were wrapped in a brown cloth. “Here these are yours. I want you to practice using them. They could be great weapons if used properly.”

Looking up at him, she was just in shock. She felt the objects being pressed into her hands and she looked down. Slowly Rhiannon unwrapped them and sucked in her breath. In her hands she saw two pure ebony boomerangs. They were perfectly shaped and of perfect weight from what she could judge. “These are….wow.” She struggled for words.

“I want you to train with them every day.” Prophet told her. “Used properly you can disarm a Shadow Man from his spear. You can even kill him.” When he saw the look in her eyes, he smirked. “You can become as dangerous as they are. Even more so. You can become formidable. “

“When do we start?” Rhiannon smirked.

 

~          ~          ~

 

Mystic looked out over the horizon. Prophet and Rhiannon should have been back by now. The sun was setting and darkness would soon descend on the desert. Dinner had been ready for over an hour now. Everyone had already eaten and the young ones had already been cleaned up and been put to bed. This wasn’t like Prophet to be out so late without sending word.

“Has he come back yet?” Destroyer came up behind him.

Shaking his head, Mystic sighed. “No. No sign of him. Or Rhiannon.” He leaned against the doorframe as he kept watch. “The last thing I heard or any of us heard he took her out for training.” He reached up to chew on his thumbnail.

“If he doesn’t come in the next half hour, we’ll all go looking for him.” Destroyer nudged his friend. He didn’t want to voice what Mystic was thinking. There was no way that the Shadow Men got Prophet. Their leader was strong and he could take care of himself. He knew how to defend Rhiannon as well.

“Yeah.” Mystic nodded. “I should have sent someone to the Pit with lunch for them. Even dinner.”

“You worry way too much.” Destroyer teased him as he lightly pushed him.

“Someone has to.” Mystic retorted sarcastically. Then he smirked. “You know he’s attracted to her, don’t you?”

Destroyer snorted. “Doesn’t everyone?” He laughed. “You should have seen him when he first saw her unconscious in the desert. I thought he was going to cry when he thought she was dead. When she moved I thought he was going to weep with joy.”

“I’m just glad that he—“ Mystic started to say something when he stood up and looked towards the horizon.

“What?” Destroyer turned to look at what his friend was looking at.

“It’s him.” Mystic’s shoulders sagged with relief. “I’m going to kill him.” He ran his hands over his face.

Coming walking up to the base from the Northwest was Prophet. Only he wasn’t alone. In his arms he carried Rhiannon, bridal style. Her head rested on his chest as he cradled her against his body. He wasn’t moving fast, instead he took his time. Every so often he’d look down and a soft look would overtake his features.

When Prophet got close enough Mystic put his hands on his hips and glared at him. “Where the fuck were you?” He raised his voice. “We thought something happened to you!” Then his face paled. “What happened to Rhiannon?”

Prophet’s eyes narrowed. “Shhhh! You’ll wake her up!” He ordered.

“She’s sleeping?” Destroyer asked as he tried not to laugh.

“Yes. We spent the whole day training. I gave her the boomerangs as her weapons. She spent the afternoon practicing with them. She was too damn stubborn to stop until she mastered them.” Prophet sighed. “I finally told her we had to go. Half way home she started to fall asleep and I picked her up in my arms to carry her the rest of the way.”

“Damn, she’s got more fire than I thought.” Destroyer chuckled much to the chagrin of both Mystic and Prophet. “What? Come on if anyone asked you two at the beginning if she’d be this tough none of you would have thought it.”

“I’m taking her to her room and putting her to bed.” Prophet ignored him as he brushed past the two men.

“Make sure she eats.” Mystic called after him.

“If she’s hungry when she wakes, I’ll make sure there is food for her.” His leader answered back.

Watching their leader walk away, Destroyer looked at Mystic. “Yeah, he likes her.” Both men chuckled.

Prophet walked down the corridor as he bypassed others on his way to Rhiannon’s room. Thankfully it didn’t take long and he didn’t run into anyone that they knew well. He opened the door and he entered her room. He kicked the door closed. This wasn’t the first time he had been in her room. He came in last night to bring her the new clothes. She had been sleeping like an angel with her hair spread out like a halo over the mattress. He wanted to wake her up but he knew she needed her rest.

Moving over to her mattress now, Prophet laid her down gently. He wanted to undress her for sleep but he thought better of it. Instead he took her boots off and put them next to the mattress. He stared down at her and he smiled. He gently brushed her silky hair out of her face. He was so proud of her today. She was so determined to master her new weapon and refused to give up. She kept telling him that she had to learn because it was for their people. Each time she said that he wanted to hug her. The only real stake she had in this was her sister in the prison. But already she accepted all of them as her people. That meant more to him than she’d ever know.

Suddenly Rhiannon stirred and moaned softly. “Prophet?” Her lashes fluttered.

“Shhh I’m here little one.” Prophet caressed her cheek. “We’re home now. You can rest. Sleep now. You did so well.” He kept caressing her cheek.

Rhiannon gave him a sleepy smile. “Thank you. We’ll train tomorrow as well?” She yawned.

Letting out a small laugh, Prophet nodded. “Yes little one. We’ll train tomorrow. Right now you sleep. Goodnight Rhiannon.” He bent his head and brushed his lips against her forehead. But there was no sound. She was already fast asleep. He couldn’t help himself. Prophet bent his head and very gently kissed her lips. “Goodnight little one.”


	6. Chapter Five

Sweat dripped down over Rhiannon’s upper body, soaking her shirt between her breasts, as she stood in the scorching mid-day sun. Her golden hair was plastered to her forehead as some of it hung in her face. She already had calluses forming on her palms from training with the boomerangs. Yet she wouldn’t give up. She needed to master these weapons in order to rescue her sister. Reaching up she pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. Taking another deep breath she focused on her target.

“Focus on what you want to strike and then do it.” Prophet’s deep voice came from behind her.

Her eyes focused on the glass bottles that lined up on the rock ledge in the distance. Each time she hit the bottles Prophet would move more bottles back further to test her distance. Right now the bottles were lined up at 100 feet. Rhiannon got in her throwing stance and let the first boomerang go. It flew in the air with a perfect curve. It sailed through the air and slammed into one of the glass bottles. Behind her Prophet let out a small chuckle as if he knew she could do it all along.  The weapon began to turn to make its approach back to her. She prepared for its approach and as it came to her she caught it in her hand, against her palm.  

Whipping her head around, Rhiannon looked towards the bottles. A ripple of satisfaction went through her as she saw she smashed one of the bottles. Her lips turned up into a smirk. “I did it!” She then looked back at Prophet.

He nodded. “You’re definitely improving.”

Arching an eyebrow Rhiannon put her hands on her hips. “Improving? I think I’m getting dangerous with these.”

“Don’t be cocky. There is a big difference between glass bottles and Shadow Men.” Prophet retorted. “Shadow Men don’t break as easily.” He had to get her to tone down her confidence a bit. Yes, she was doing well. However she had to be great with those weapons. If anything went wrong they could lose her to F.E.A.R and that was not acceptable.

“I know that but I’m getting better. I think once I master these we can go get my sister, right?” Rhiannon pressed him.

Prophet put up his hand. “I think you have a lot more practicing to do before I consider going to get your sister. There are many more lives at stake than just your sister if we go to that prison.” He had to get it through her head that there was the Legion at stake as well. Not to mention all the innocent people that F.E.A.R was holding in the prison as well.

Grinding her jaw, Rhiannon’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the leader of the Wild Ones. “You promised me you’d help me.”

“And I will. But first I need to make sure that you are ready to go into battle.” Prophet reminded her. “I refuse to lose you if you’re not ready to fight. Soon with these weapons you will be ready to fight and you’ll have an upper hand.” He motioned with his hand to her boomerangs.

Rhiannon wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him off and ask him what made him such an expert. Yet, she knew he was right. Her eyes roamed over him and she bit her lower lip. It wasn’t as if she was the only one suffering in this heat. Prophet was wearing his black leather pants and his vest was taken off hours ago, leaving him bare chested. His upper body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making his tattoos stand out like badges of honor. His hair was also sweat soaked as hers was and he had pushed it back a long time ago. It was hard to concentrate with the man looking so damn good.

She sighed and pushed her hair back off her face. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just hate leaving Morrighan in there longer than necessary.”

Walking over to her, Prophet put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed softly. “It’s alright. You’re coming along, really. You just need to focus and then soon you’ll have mastered the weapon. Come on, back to work. Destroy the other bottles and then I’ll move more back a bit.”

Reaching down to grab her canteen, Rhiannon took a swallow of the water. It was refreshing to her parched throat. She nodded her head. “Alright.” She tossed the canteen on the rocky floor of the desert. Wiping her forehead on her arm, she once again took her fighting stance. Then she let the boomerang fly as it sailed. It hit the second glass bottle before it came back to her. She caught it in her palm with grace. Rhiannon turned around to face Prophet. “Did you see—“

“Shhh!” Prophet put his hand up.

But it was too late. All of a sudden out of the thin air two Shadow Men appeared. Instantly Prophet and Rhiannon were on high alert. They moved closer to each other and each took a fighting stance. Instantly Prophet took out his Legion of the Black medallion from out of his back pocket and held it up in front of him for protection. The Shadow Men began to bear down on them. The Shadow Men held their golden staffs in front of them as if to beat the two humans to death. Prophet used his body and medallion to shield Rhiannon. He couldn’t let her die. She wasn’t ready yet. She had so much more to accomplish.

“I can fight.” She whispered to him. “Let me do this.”

“Just stay behind me!” Prophet ordered her. He wished at this time that he had the rest of the Wild Ones here. He should have known better than to get caught this far out from base. However he needed the wide open space to allow Rhiannon to practice. He should have been more careful. He needed to be able to focus.

Rhiannon was tired of being treated as a child. She knew how to use her boomerangs. She couldn’t just sit here and let Prophet get hurt, or worse. Instead she moved away and took her stance. She focused on one of the Shadow Men. That’s when she let one of her boomerangs fly. It went flying and smashed into their enemies’ head. The Shadow Man flew back onto the ground with such force that his head bounced hard off the desert ground. Rhiannon rushed over and grabbed his golden staff and stabbed him with the sharp end as hard as she could. Black blood flowed over the cracked desert dirt. Then she threw the staff to Prophet as she palmed both boomerangs.

Prophet caught the staff as he turned to face the Shadow Man in front of him. The Shadow Man that faced Prophet looked between him and Rhiannon. She glared at the Shadow Man. “I dare you. Go ahead. I’ll do to you what I did to him.” Before she could say another word the Shadow Man disappeared on a wisp of air.

Once they were alone Prophet dropped the staff and whipped around to face Rhiannon. “Are you ok?” His voice was husky. His blue eyes roamed all over her. He raised his hands and cupped her face. He stroked her cheeks as he felt her trembling beneath his hands. Before he could stop himself he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair as he closed his eyes. The only thought that kept running through his head was, _I almost lost her_.

“I’m fine.” Rhiannon whispered. Her arms went around Prophet’s waist as she clung to him. She wasn’t scared at all. She was still running on adrenaline. The feeling of those arms around her helped her calm down and she found herself nuzzling against Prophet’s chest. “Really I’m fine, Prophet. It’s just the adrenaline in my body.”

Prophet pulled back but not before brushing his lips against her forehead. “I thought he was going to kill you.” He confessed. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw the Shadow Man standing before Rhiannon again. It filled him with a sense of fear that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Hey, you trained me to fight. That’s what I did. I destroyed the Shadow Man just like you taught me. It’s because of you.” Rhiannon stared deep into Prophet’s blue eyes. “You’re the reason I reacted as fast as I did. Your training.” She couldn’t help but reach up and caress his cheek. She could see the fear in his eyes and she had to take it away. Because of him she was now a much stronger person, inside and out.

Her words had the desired effect because Prophet found himself nuzzling against her hand. He realized that she was right. Because of the training she received Rhiannon was quick to act and kill their attackers. Her reflexes were fast and accurate. Not only that but she had incredible control of her weapons. She got into her stance quickly and made sure to strike just as   quick. She had become a warrior and a great asset to the Legion.

“You’re ready. You’re one of us fully now.” Prophet nodded his head. “In fact, you will sit on a meeting that the Wild Ones will have tonight.”

Rhiannon cocked her head. “A meeting? For what?”

Prophet’s lips twitched up into a smile. “A meeting to discuss battle plans to go rescue your sister from the prison.”

Her eyes widened as she lunged forward and hugged him tight. “Thank you Prophet!” She buried her head in his chest as she squeezed him tight. It seemed like her greatest wish was being granted. Her head lifted and a huge smile was plastered upon her face. “Thank you.” She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The feel of her lips upon his cheek had Prophet unconsciously pulling her tight against his body. In that moment he would have done anything for her just to see her eyes sparkle like that and to see that smile on her face every single day. He let his forehead rest upon hers as he smiled back. “You earned it. You proved you were ready when you fought off the Shadow Men today. You are a true member of the Legion.” He couldn’t help but stroke her cheek again.

“Tonight we plan the attack?” Rhiannon asked eagerly.

Prophet chuckled. “Yes, after the last meal.” He kissed her forehead again. “But right now we return back to the base. We’ve already been attacked once. I don’t want to repeat the experience. I want to keep you safe. Come on.” He kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they turned towards the direction of the Legion’s base. Rhiannon slid her arm around his waist as she smiled up at him. Pulling her closer to his side they both took off towards the base and to tell the Wild Ones of the new developments.

 

~          ~          ~

 

Last meal was an eventful experience. The Legion was still buzzing about the attack on their Prophet and Rhiannon earlier in the day. Many couldn’t believe that F.E.A.R would even dare try to attack their leader. Last meal was almost over and people were finishing up and talking about the events of the day. The Wild Ones were sitting off to the side and discussing about the meeting that was going to take place. Deviant and Mystic were talking about some subject or other. Destroyer was trying to talk to Prophet about heading to the Council Room but Prophet’s attention was drawn elsewhere. “Prophet…are you listening? Hey….hey…Andy!” Destroyer used his friend’s given name.

Prophet’s head whipped around. “What?”

Destroyer turned to look at what his leader was looking at. Rhiannon sat by the fire and she was surrounded by the children of the Legion. She was smiling as she held a baby in her arms. The baby was waving its arms as the woman rocked it in her arms. The children by her side were enthralled by the beautiful woman who seemed to be in the middle of telling them a story. Destroyer could definitely see why his friend’s attention was not on what he was saying. “I know she’s a sight to look at but I need your attention for five minutes.”

Prophet ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to hide the blush that stained his pale cheeks. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. I’m just making sure she’s safe. Especially after today.”

“I’m pretty sure she is safe in our base. I don’t think the kids will let anything happen to her.” Destroyer teased him. “Did you hear anything I said?” He nudged the man’s leg.

“Uh…yeah. Of course I did.” Prophet scoffed.

“Oh really?” Destroyer raised his eyebrows. “What did I say?” He smirked.

Prophet stared at his friend. He tried to think of what his friend said but nothing was coming to mind. In fact he was staring at Rhiannon. Seeing her surrounded by children and holding that baby stirred something inside of him. It made him think of her and what it would be like if she were surrounded by children that she bore him. He had no idea where that image came from but he couldn’t shake it. “You know that’s not important right now. We need to get to the Council Room.”

Destroyer burst out laughing. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“Fuck you.” Prophet growled. He stood up as he glared at his friend. The last thing he wanted to do was share the thoughts he was having with Destroyer.

“Sorry you’re not my type.” Destroyer snickered.

Ignoring him, Prophet looked to the other Wild Ones. “Council Room, five minutes.”

“Sure thing.” Mystic nodded. He and the others stood as they began to head to the Council Room.

Then he looked off into the distance at Rhiannon. She was laughing at something one of the children said. A smile slowly appeared on his face. He took off towards them as he kept his eyes on her the whole time. She was playing with the baby as the children clapped their hands. She would be a great mother someday. She had a great rapport with everyone it seemed.

As he approached the group Rhiannon looked up and smiled brightly. “Prophet!” She looked over to all the children and grinned. “Children, can you say hello to Prophet?” She turned around the baby and made the tiny child wave its hand in a mock wave.

The children giggled as they jumped up and down. “Hello Prophet!” They all said in unison. They all waved to him as they were excited to see him.

Prophet couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. All too often he forgot that even though they were in a war, there were still young ones who were innocent in all of this. He squat down so he was at eye level with them. “Hello kids. I see you guys are having fun with Rhiannon?”

“Yup! We like ‘annon!” One of the little boys jumped up and down. “She’s so cool! She was telling us how you saved her today. When I grow up I want to be just like you!”

Prophet’s eyes snapped up to Rhiannon’s and he licked his lower lip, flicking against his piercing. “That’s what she told you did she?” He chuckled as the little boy nodded. “I can’t take all the credit. Rhiannon fought like a true warrior. She saved my life as well. She’s a great asset to our Legion. We’re lucky to have her.”

“I wanna grow up to be like you ‘annon!” A little girl giggled.

“You’re very sweet.” Rhiannon blushed. She couldn’t stop her heart from beating against her ribcage as Prophet kept staring into her eyes. His eyes were so sensual and blue that she feared becoming lost in them.

“I hate to steal her away but Rhiannon and I have some business we need to get to.” Prophet told them. He chuckled as all the kids frowned and groaned. “I know. I’m sorry. But it’s almost your bedtime anyway. Maybe tomorrow you guys can play with her.”

Rhiannon gave the baby a kiss on the cheek and then handed it off to its mother. “I’m sorry guys. But I have to go with Prophet. Like he said, I’ll be back tomorrow. You guys go to bed like good girls and boys tonight and we’ll play tomorrow.” She stood up. When Prophet held out his hand she took it and stepped away from the fire. “Thank you.”

Pulling her close to him, Prophet wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled at the children. “Goodnight guys.”

Rhiannon leaned against him as she smiled. “Goodnight everyone.” She blew them a kiss.

“Night Prophet! Night ‘annon!” The children called out.

Laughing softly, Prophet turned around and led Rhiannon away from the fire. “They are adorable.” He couldn’t stop grinning.

“Aren’t they?” Rhiannon laughed. “After I ate my meal I saw Anna trying to calm her baby girl. So I offered to help. I sat with her by the fire and then all the little ones came over. We began to talk and I told them stories of what it was like living in the palace and how I’d play tricks on my sister. Then they’d tell me stories of how it’s like living here.” She giggled. “You know they really look up to you. You’re a hero in their eyes.”

Prophet looked over at her and sighed. “I’m no hero Rhiannon. I do what I have to do to take down the darkness and F.E.A.R. I’m just an ordinary man.” He kicked a stone as they walked. He didn’t want to be thought of as anything special or extraordinary.

Reaching out, Rhiannon put her hand on his arm. “But you are a hero Prophet. At least to those children. They have so little to look forward to in this day and age. All they know is that F.E.A.R is coming to get them. Then there is you, and the Wild Ones. You protect them from that. You honestly have no idea how much that means to them.”

He stopped in front of her and stared into her eyes. He never sought to be anything more than a man. This mantle of leadership had been thrust upon him. All thanks to a prophecy that had been told long before he had even been born. Now all he wanted was to see his people safe and liberated from F.E.A.R. “We’re here at the Council Room.” Prophet brushed past her as he entered the room.

Rhiannon sighed heavily as she turned around and followed him inside. She knew that this topic was making him uncomfortable. What she didn’t know was why. That was a mystery she’d have to solve later. Right now her main priority was her sister. Walking into the Council Room she saw the rest of the Wild Ones were already there. She gave each of them a smile as she hung towards the back.

“You all know what happened today as I was training Rhiannon.” Prophet looked around the room.

“It’s a miracle that you two are still alive.” Deviant put his hands on his hips. “They are moving closer and closer.”

“It’s not a miracle. Prophet is a damn good fighter!” Rhiannon piped up. “He had my back the whole time. Just as I had his. It was because of his training that we survived.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Deviant.

Destroyer’s lips twitched with amusement as he looked over at Mystic. Mourner looked over at Prophet out of the corner of his eyes as he tried not to show any emotion, yet he was trying not to laugh.

“Yes well, thanks to Rhiannon and her boomerangs we survived the encounter. She is quite dangerous with them. In fact so dangerous that I think we’re more than ready to go rescue her sister in the prison.” Prophet rested his palms on the wooden table.

“What?!” Destroyer exclaimed. “Are you serious?”

“I’m very serious.” Prophet nodded his head. “She’s assured me that her sister can be a solid asset to us just as she’s been.”

“But this is F.E.A.R’s prison we’re talking about!” Mourner pointed out. “The place will be filled with Shadow Men!”

“That’s why we’re going at night and it will be only us, the Wild Ones. The fewer of us that are going in, we can sneak in there and then sneak out.” Prophet told him. “Rhiannon knows the layout of the place. She’s was held in there for a long time. She knows how to take care of Shadow Men as well.”

“You can get us in there and back out safely?” Mystic turned to look at her. His eyes drilled into her. The last thing he wanted was to risk his fellow Wild Ones. Especially for someone they weren’t even sure could help.

“I can. I’ve been in several places in that prison. Including the so called Imperial cells.” Rhiannon told him. Her face softened. “I would never put your life or the lives of any of the Wild Ones in danger, Mystic. I know how to defend myself and defend each of you. Prophet taught me well.”

“So we’re really going to do this?” Destroyer looked around at all of them.

“Any of you object?” Prophet asked. When no one said anything, he nodded. “Ok we do this tomorrow night. Before we go we make sure the base is secure and that they are all secure underground, just in case.”

“We’ll lay low until tomorrow night then.” Mourner agreed.

“During the day I’ll meet up with you boys again and I’ll give you the layout of the prison.” Rhiannon looked at each of them. “Or at least the portions I’ve been to. I’ll give you the parts that Morrighan is likely to be in as well.”

“What does your sister look like?” Destroyer asked.

Rhiannon chuckled. “She’s my twin. Exactly like me with one small difference. My eyes are blue. Morrighan’s are lavender.”

“Lavender?” Destroyer’s jaw dropped. “Can someone actually have that eye color?”

Rhiannon giggled. “I assure you they can. Her eyes are beautiful. I’ve always envied her eyes. I always thought there was something wrong with me because my eyes were plain blue and hers were like sparkling amethysts.”

“There is nothing wrong with your eyes at all. They look like beautiful blue topaz.” Prophet spoke up.

Rhiannon’s head spun around to look at him as she blushed. “Thank you.” She pushed her hair behind her ears shyly.

Prophet nodded as he stared at the floor. He couldn’t believe he burst out saying that. In front of the other Wild Ones too. He ran his fingers through his hair as he cleared his throat. “So um tonight we’ll just head out. We’ll meet up here tomorrow after mid-day meal?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Mystic smirked as he shared a look with Mourner.

“Ok well I’m headed over to Trixie’s place.” Deviant wiggled his eyebrows.

“Make sure you double wrap it or one of those kids by the fire tonight could end up being one of yours in the future.” Destroyer smirked.

“Fuck all of you.” Deviant drawled as he made his way towards the door. “Well all except you sweetie.” He gave Rhiannon a kiss on the cheek.

She chuckled. “You be a good boy.” She pushed him away playfully.

“Never!” Deviant called out and then he was gone.

“We’re out of here as well. See you all tomorrow.” Mystic gave a wave as he dragged Mourner and Destroyer with him.

“Bye boys.” Rhiannon grinned.

“Do I have to remind you three to stay out of trouble?” Prophet stood up and walked towards the door.

“No Dad, we’ll be good!” Destroyer called out as they all walked out.

“They keep you busy.” Rhiannon laughed as she turned to look at Prophet.

He groaned as he ran his hands over his face. “Too busy.” He pulled his hands down and flashed his trademark smile. “I think I need a vacation.”

Rhiannon burst out laughing as she put her hands on his chest as she let her head fall against it. Since she met him, Prophet was always making her laugh and smile. He had definitely changed her life for the better. “You love those boys like brothers. You’d be lost without them.” She lifted her head and smiled up at him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Prophet cocked his head from side to side. “Meh…maybe.” He chuckled. They both started laughing. “Yeah ok you have a point.” He brushed her hair from her face. “They are the only family I have left.” He sighed.

“What happened to your family?” Rhiannon asked as her brows furrowed.

Prophet looked down and his shoulders sagged. “After F.E.A.R took over we were all hiding out in any safe haven we could. By then I was having the visions. I had no idea what they were at first. I had a vision in my dream of us being attacked by a dark cloud. I had no idea what that meant. It bothered me for weeks. Then one day shortly after dusk the Shadow Men attacked. They killed nearly everyone in our hideout. The only people that escaped were me, and the rest of the Wild Ones, along with about twenty other men and women. My parents were some of those that were killed. In fact all the family of the Wild Ones died.” His voice was hollow.

Rhiannon threw her arms around his body and hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry Prophet.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She tried to comfort him as best she could. She knew exactly what it was like to lose your family. At least when she lost her father she had her sister with her. He had no one.

He cleared his throat as he hugged her back. “You know, since we’re alone and we’ve gotten to be so close maybe it’s time you called me by my given name.” He whispered.

She continued to cuddle up to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I would love to hear it. After all you know my dreadful name.” Rhiannon joked.

“Hey now, your name is beautiful.” He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “Mystic told me it meant Great Queen.” Prophet caressed her cheek. “It fits you. When this is all over you will be a great queen.”

“What is your name?” Rhiannon quickly changed the subject. She leaned against his hand, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

Once again he broke out into his trademark smile before biting down on his lower lip. “My name is Andrew, or as everyone used to call me, Andy.” He spoke softly. It had been such a long time since he had used his real name or even heard it on anyone’s lips besides his fellow Wild Ones.

“Andy.” Rhiannon tested it out. Her lips formed a warm smile. “I like that. It’s a pleasure to meet the real you, Andy.”

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles as he stared into her eyes. “It’s a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Rhiannon.”

She laughed shyly as she reached up to cup his face. “You know how to make a woman blush.”

“Already?” He laughed. “And we’re not even near a bedroom!” He joked.

Her eyes widened as she pushed at his chest. “You’re bad!” She blushed again. The thought of doing anything with him in a bedroom had her biting her lower lip. She could feel the heat from her face and she knew she must look like she had horrible sunburn.

“What’s the point of being good all the time if you can’t be a little bad once in awhile.” He teased her. His lips brushed against her ear.

Rhiannon clung to the sides of his jacket as she closed her eyes. The images floating around in her head were not ones she had ever thought of before. The feel of his full lips brushing against her ear sent tingles throughout her body. It was a feeling she never felt before. “I—I should get to bed. It’s been a long day.” She looked up into his eyes. She sucked in her breath. Prophet or Andy’s eyes were no longer just normal bright blue. They were glazed over with a lustful look as they bore into hers. She swallowed hard. “Goodnight Andy. I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispered.

“Goodnight little one.” He cupped her chin and lightly brushed his lips against hers. “Sleep well.”

A spark exploded between them as their lips touched. Rhiannon felt her body go weak and it took several seconds before she gained control again. She finally pulled herself away and smiled shyly at him before turning to walk out of the room.

Watching her go Prophet licked his lips. Never before had he wanted a woman as badly as her before. He knew then he’d do anything for Rhiannon. Anything.


	7. Chapter Six

When Rhiannon woke up she was filled with not only nerves but excitement. Today would be the day they would rescue her sister from that horrible prison. Far too long had Morrighan rotted away as a prisoner of F.E.A.R. Tonight they would liberate her and Rhiannon would be reunited with her again. After she rose from the bed, she quickly dressed. Part of her mind was still on the kiss she shared with Prophet last night. A small smile crossed her lips as she exited her chambers.

“What’s got the pretty lady smiling?”

Whipping around, Rhiannon turned to see Mystic grinning at her. She fought the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she walked over to him. “Nothing in…particular. It’s just a good morning.” She shrugged her shoulders. The last thing she wanted was to tell him what was really on her mind.

Mystic arched an eyebrow as he stood before her. “Rhiannon, you know very well that I all I have to do is touch your head and I can see what you’re really thinking. It’s one of my gifts.”

Fighting a blush, Rhiannon played with the end of her braid. “What are each of your gifts exactly?”

If there was one thing that Rhiannon seemed to be great at it was changing the subject. That was one thing that she and Prophet seemed to have in common. But he’d humor her. For now. Clearing his throat, Mystic spoke. “I have the ability to not only read minds when I touch a person’s head, but I can also ignite fires with my hands. I use that ability when I cremate our lost ones.” He explained.

Rhiannon’s face softened. “You and Mourner must work together in that respect.”

Nodding, Mystic sighed. “Yes. His power is that he can sense the dead from anywhere. He also prepares our dead for burial. Now Deviant, you know he can use his sweet talking to get any information out of anyone. He seduces them with his power. It’s come very handy in situations.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure it has.” Rhiannon playfully rolled her eyes. “Destroyer, he’s—“

“Our secret weapon?” Mystic teased. “Yeah he’s something like that. He can channel his aggression and transform it into energy. That’s his power to destroy things.” He watched the woman before him and he knew without having to read her mind who was on her mind. “You’re wanting to know about Andy aren’t you?”

Rhiannon’s head snapped up at Mystic’s words. Mostly because the man used Prophet’s given name instead of his title. She swallowed hard as she nodded slowly. “Please?” She spoke softly.

Sighing softly, Mystic chuckled. “Andy is a complicated one. I’ve known him a long time and he’s become one of my best friends. He’s a good man. His powers, they are the strongest of us all. At least I think so.” He started. “Andy gets these, visions, if you will. They can come to him in dreams or even when he’s sitting quietly. These visions are abstract and yet they come true. Each and every one of them. Andy never knows when or how they will; only they will.” He frowned. “Sometimes he’s plagued by them so much that it interferes with his sleep, and I worry for him. But since you came along, he seems to be doing much better. Thank you Little Queen.”

With each word about Andy, Rhiannon felt as if her heart was being torn out. She wished she could help him in some way but she herself felt slave to her destiny. She hated that. Ever since she was young she felt as if the prophecy ruled her world. “I’m not the Queen, Mystic. I’m not Queen material. I’m hardly lady like and if anyone was to be a great queen it would be my sister.” She protested. “Morrighan is what everyone looks for in a ruler. She should be the Queen once we take F.E.A.R down.”

“We each surprise ourselves when the battle is afoot.” Mystic shrugged his shoulders.

“I know what I’m capable of, and being Queen is not one of them.” Rhiannon shook her head as she chuckled.

Before Mystic could say anything the doorway was darkened by the appearance of Prophet. He looked worn down and tired with dark circles under his eyes. His friend could tell immediately he had another vision. Only when the leader of the Wild Ones looked this restless it meant one thing. “Good morning.” Mystic started.

Prophet saw Rhiannon and his shoulders relaxed. Seeing her face made him forget his vision he had last night momentarily. “Good morning. Today is a big day for us. I want all of the Wild Ones in the meeting room. We have much to discuss for tonight.” He tried to keep things normal. He refused to let his vision bother him today.

“Of course. I’ll get the others and we’ll meet after breakfast.” Mystic nodded his head. “You two eat and then I’ll see you then.” He walked over to Prophet and gave him a hard look that said, we’ll talk later.

Prophet nodded his head as he gave him a curt smile. “See you then.”

“See you later, Mystic.” Rhiannon gave the dark haired man a small smile.

“Goodbye for now Rhiannon.” Mystic walked out of the corridor and left the room.

Turing to face the woman, Prophet once again let her beauty fill his senses. The vision haunted him even in the morning light. In his vision he held the beam of light again and this time he could physically feel it in his hands. Then as he went to protect it, and pull it close, he felt it dim more and more until it faded away completely. His biggest fear was that the vision meant that Rhiannon was going to die somewhere in the future. He’d kill someone, anyone, and everyone before that happened. “Good morning beautiful.” He smiled at her.

Rhiannon stepped closer to him as she could see the smile didn’t reach his eyes and that worried her. “Good morning, Andy.” She purposely used his given name now that they were alone. “Don’t lie to me. I know by looking at you that you didn’t sleep well.” Not being able to help herself, she reached up to caress his cheek.

Placing his hand over hers, he found himself leaning into the touch. It was as if a spark went up between them and it had begun to heal him. Staring into her eyes, he knew he couldn’t lie to her. “No, I didn’t sleep well. Hardly at all in fact. I—I had a vision.” He confessed. The words were out before he could stop them. He never told anyone when he had the visions besides his fellow Wild Ones. Yet he was telling Rhiannon. However he trusted her with everything.

She sucked in her breath as she immediately wrapped her arms around Prophet’s body as she pulled him close. “We don’t have to do this tonight. We can wait another night until you get proper sleep.” She offered. Rhiannon wanted to rescue her sister, yes but not at the risk of him. She didn’t have the power he did so she couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to see things and be powerless to stop them.

Feeling her arms around his body sent chills up and down Prophet’s body. He slid his own arms around her small frame as he hugged her back. Her offer of postponing the raid on the prison meant a lot to him. The fact she would continue to put her sister in danger so that he could be selfish for awhile spoke volumes. “No little one, I promised you we’d rescue your sister and I am a man of my word.” He whispered as he nuzzled against her head. “I will rest later after I made sure the preparations are completed.”

Rhiannon pulled back to look up at him. “I’m here to help you. If you need me to do anything, ask. The others are here to help as well. You don’t need to take everything on yourself.” She knew that he took his role of leader very seriously. The Legion of the Black looked up to him and the Wild Ones. He saved many and yet he thought nothing of himself. It was heart breaking really.

“Thank you Rhiannon.” Prophet’s voice was soft. “I swear I’ll tell you if I need anything. Having you at my side means so much. How are you this morning? I never asked and forgive me.” He brushed a few strands of her cornsilk colored hair away from her brow. He knew she had to be nervous about tonight.

“I’m doing fine, thank you Andy.” Rhiannon smiled up at him. “I’m just hoping tonight goes well. I don’t want anyone hurt, well any of our people.” The thought of Andy hurt had her feeling sick to her stomach. Times of denial were past. She had to come clean with herself and admit he was starting to mean something to her. He was more than just her rescuer or her leader. He was Andy, the man who she thought of constantly.

“It will.” He promised. “In fact let’s go eat some breakfast so we can join the others. Will you have breakfast with me?” He took her hand and then kissed her palm. The feel of her skin under his lips made him smile. Despite using her hands for war now, her palms were still soft.

Letting go of a soft chuckle, Rhiannon nodded. “Of course I will. I need to make sure you eat don’t I, Andy?” She teased him. The feeling of his full soft lips upon her palm had her biting her lower lip. She could feel the coldness of his lip ring pressing against her palm.

Prophet let out a laugh. “I have a feeling you’re going to be my new bodyguard.” He teased.

“Maybe I am.” Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. “Ready to eat?” She wanted to get rid of those dark circles under his eyes.

“I am. Come on little one.” Prophet slid his arm around her shoulders as they headed in the direction of the food.

 

~          ~          ~

 

After breakfast the Wild Ones met in their meeting room as they went over the final plans for the raid on the prison. Mystic looked over at Prophet who sat with Rhiannon at his side. To him his leader still looked worn out despite getting food into him. He was worried that tonight would take its toll on all of them. “What is the plan then?”

“We’re going to sneak up when it’s dark out. The lack of light will help us with our cover.” Prophet looked over the ancient maps that lay spread out over the table. “I don’t want them to see us coming. We won’t even use any light when we get close to the prison.”

“What happens when we get close?” Destroyer asked. “How are we getting into the prison?”

“I’m going to have Mystic in disguise and he’s going to bring Rhiannon to the gates. He’s going to tell the guards he’s bringing her in and he wants his bounty.” Prophet bit out. That was the part of the plan he hated the most. Exposing the woman to any kind of danger let a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I’ll be fine.” Rhiannon reassured him as she touched his arm. “I’m in safe hands with Mystic.”

Mourner looked around the room and then back at Prophet. “Where will the rest of us be?”

“At a safe distance. Once they are let into the prison and Mystic can find out where Morrighan is being kept, he’ll let us in.” Prophet revealed to the rest of them. “That’s when we go get Rhiannon’s sister and escape.”

“We just grab her sister? What about those that are in there?” Destroyer asked as he sat up. “We can’t just leave them.”

“We have to, for now.” Prophet looked up from the map and stared hard at his friend. “For now.”

Destroyer sighed. He hated this plan. He heard stories of those who were in the prison as well. It wasn’t right to leave them in there. “If you think that is best.” He leaned back and looked away.

“I know this plan isn’t ideal and I’m sorry. But once my sister is out, we can all think of a way to save the others.” Rhiannon gave each of them a sad smile.

“Everyone know their part?” Prophet asked. As everyone nodded, he gathered the map up. “Good. I want the supplies that we’ll need packed and ready by 5. Make sure there are extra guards around the base and that our people know that we’re going out tonight. Don’t tell them where we’re going.” He issued orders like the leader he was.

“Yes Sir.” Mourner saluted him mockingly.

“I’m serious, Jake.” For the first time Prophet used his given name. “This is important. I can’t have our people hurt in this.”

“It will be taken care of Andy.” Mourner put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Prophet nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.” Without another word to any of them, including Rhiannon, he walked out of the room.

“What the fuck crawled up his ass?” Deviant bit out.

Mystic’s head whipped around. “Leave him alone. He didn’t sleep much last night.”

Deviant’s eyes went wide. “OH!” He immediately understood. “Will he be ok tonight?” He asked worriedly.

“He’ll be fine.” Rhiannon nodded. “I’ll make sure of that.” She brushed past them and left the room.

Destroyer put his hands on his hips. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Relax. I’m the one who has bad feelings about things.” Mystic chuckled.

“Not funny.” Destroyer pushed his friend out of the way as he walked out of the room. Tonight was going to be a bad idea.

 

~          ~          ~

 

“You know how much I hate this?” Prophet grit through his teeth as he watched from a distance as Mystic and Rhiannon approached the prison. Tonight was a full moon and the creamy white light shone down on the desert, giving the Wild Ones a muted view. “If anything happens to her…”

Destroyer smirked as he nudged his friend. “Relax. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Slowly as if in completely slow motion, Prophet’s head turned around to stare at the man. His blue eyes glowed fire as he growled low in his throat. That was not the question to be asking at that moment in time. Not when not only Rhiannon’s life was in danger but Mystic’s as well. “Really?” Prophet spat out.

“Quick fucking around. They are going in.” Mourner pointed out as he lowered the binoculars. Normally they wouldn’t work in the dark but the moonlight helped see. He watched with the rest of the group as a hooded Mystic and a shackled Rhiannon entered the prison.

“Now…we wait.” Deviant sighed. That was the hardest part. They had no idea what was happening in the prison. It could be a cake walk or it could be a slaughter. They would only know if and when their friends came out.

It seemed like hours had passed as Prophet ran his fingers through his hair. “They should have come out by now.” He whispered. Voices carried in the desert at night and even a child in the Legion knew to whisper. “Why haven’t we seen them?” He whispered loudly to Destroyer.

“Calm down, give them time.” The warrior nudged his leader. “It’s been like ten minutes. Relax.”

Prophet snorted. “I can’t relax.” He chewed on his lower lip nervously. He would feel better once he saw Rhiannon alive and well.

Suddenly Mourner stood up. He grabbed Prophet by the back of his jacket. “They made it! We have to go now!”

The rest of the Wild Ones scrambled to stand as they looked towards the prison. A small beacon of light flashed and then was gone. That was their signal that the coast was clear. A huge smile of relief spread across Prophet’s face as he grabbed his gear and took off for the prison.

Being as stealthy as they could, the group made their way to the doors of the prison. Standing waiting for them was the hooded Mystic and Rhiannon. Prophet neared her and the first thing he noticed was that she had a bruise already forming on her right cheek. A growl exploded from his mouth. “Who hit her?”

“I’m fine. Really Prophet.” Rhiannon put her hands on her hips.

“Someone hit you.” He spat out as he reached up to caress her cheek.

She let out a half laugh. “Yeah he did. It was because he thought he was getting me back in prison. Then I kneed him in the balls and pushed him away. My boomerang took care of the rest. He’s not going to be bothering us again.” She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

“You taught her well, Prophet.” Mystic smirked.

This wasn’t the time or the place to lose his cool now. Later when they were alone he could take care of her and worry about her. However, he was quite proud of her for dispatching the attacker. “I can see that. Now, let’s go get her sister. Where is she?”

Rhiannon smirked as she winked at him. Then she looked around. “This is the main floor. We’ll find basic prisoners here. Those that the Matriarch will find unimportant. The more important a prisoner is the higher up they will be. The last time I was here, Morrighan was on the third floor. The floors above that are for the living quarters for the staff and then the top three floors are for the living quarters of the Matriarch. She has her chambers and her temple up there. She also has her personal torture chambers up there.” Her voice sounded hollow.

“What cell was your sister in?” Prophet reached out and took Rhiannon’s hand.

“Let me show you.” She nodded in the direction of the stairs. “Come on.”

The group walked quickly towards the far wall. As they walked past the cells Prophet saw groups of people cluttered in them as if clinging to life. They were pale and looked to be malnourished. He wondered just how long they had been in there. Some had a grey pallor to their skin and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Destroyer had been right. They had to do something to get them out. Not tonight, but soon.

Entering the stairwell, they made their way upwards. The stairs were metal and they creaked as they all climbed up. “They are bound to hear us.” Destroyer whispered. “These stairs are a trap!”

“Shhh!” Prophet chastised him.

“We’re almost to the—“ Rhiannon started to speak when one of the doors flew open and a guard came out.

The guard’s eyes widened as he saw the group. He went to grab Rhiannon first but Prophet lunged at him. The guard pulled back his fist and slammed it into the leader’s jaw. There was a sickening crunch and Prophet nearly fell back into the stairwell only to end it all. Luckily Destroyer was there to catch him. He thrust his leader at the guard. “Go kill him!” He ordered Prophet.

Prophet grabbed the guard and slammed his own fist into his head as he broke his nose instantly. Blood spewed out of the guard’s nose and the leader spun him around only to smash his head against the wall. This man was responsible for the people downstairs as well as nearly hurting Rhiannon. He kept slamming the guard’s head against the wall until Destroyer grabbed him. “No! He’s got to die!” Prophet growled.

“He’s dead already!” Destroyer pulled him away. “Come on, we have to get up to the third floor to get her sister.”

“We need to hide this body.” Mystic whispered.

“You three go. Mystic and I will take care of the body. We’ll meet you back down on the first floor.” Mourner told them.

“No!” Prophet shook his head, his hair hanging in his face. “We’re not splitting up! What if something happens to either of you?”

“Go! If you don’t you won’t rescue her sister. Now!” Mourner ordered.

“He’s right. Come on!” Destroyer grabbed his leader and they started to climb the stairs. He knew that his friends would take care of the dead body without trouble. Right now the only thing that mattered was Rhiannon’s sister.

Rhiannon hated to see the way killing the guard effected Prophet. She could take care of herself but watching the leader in that fury mode was rather a turn on. He was a different man when he was that furious. Never before had she had someone want to defend her like that. It was flattering despite not needing it.

The third floor door opened and it bothered Rhiannon. It opened far too easily. “This could be a trap.” She whispered.

“Oh but it is.” A voice was overheard and echoed through the air.

She spun around and there stood two Shadow Men. A shiver of fear ran down her spine but she held her stance. Rhiannon dug her boomerangs out as she ground her jaw.

“Fuck!” Prophet glared at them. He knew that F.E.A.R wasn’t going to let the other sister go easy but this was taking it to a whole new level. He hoped his friends could dispose of the body and free themselves.

“Rhiannon go get your sister with Prophet. I’ll take care of these boys.” Destroyer smirked.

“Are you sure?” She stared at their enemies. “I can take care of them as well. So can Prophet.”

Destroyer took slow steps towards the Shadow Men. “Go!”

 She lunged towards the Shadow Men but Prophet grabbed her and yanked her back. They disappeared down a corridor and he then pinned her against a wall. “Don’t ever disobey one of us again. Not when it concerns your life.” He stared hard at her. “Understand me?”

Rhiannon nodded as she looked up at him. She never heard that tone in his voice before. It was harsh and it was pure leader. All she wanted to do was help and it was as if they still saw her as an untrained novice. “Yes Sir.” She whispered.

“Good. Let’s go.” Prophet grabbed her hand and yanked her down a hallway. “Where is your sister?” He asked. Before she could answer they passed glassed in rooms and he stopped dead. His eyes widened and he had to lean on the glass. In the rooms were mutilated humans of all forms. The rumors were true. F.E.A.R was running experiments on their prisoners. Some of the humans were still alive but were suffering. Some were dying as they stood watching. Prophet had to let the cool glass press against his forehead to give him the strength to carry on. “What the fuck….”

“This is the floor I hate the most.” Rhiannon’s voice cracked. “They are trying to turn humans into something…I don’t know. They take prisoners from below. I spoke up against it and I spent two weeks in pain.” She whispered.

“Destroyer is right. We have to stop them.” Prophet barely whispered.

“Prophet!” Rhiannon’s warning came too late. She watched as a guard came up behind them and slammed his baton against the back of the man’s head. Prophet crumbled at her feet. She barely missed being hit as well.

“We knew you’d come back.” The guard snarled at her. He backhanded her and sent her flying against the glass.

Rhiannon hit the back of her head and cried out. She growled and without proper aim, she threw her boomerang. It hit the guard’s neck and sent him flying back. The loud snap told her all she had to know. He was dead. However there was another guard that came from a room with double doors. When she saw him, she grabbed her boomerang in a defensive mode. But without warning the guard slumped down.

Behind the guard stood her twin sister, Morrighan with a bloody knife in her hand. Morrighan stared at her sister and then the man at her feet. Dropping the knife, the princess tried to smile. “Better late than never, sister.”

All of a sudden Destroyer raced into the room. He skidded to a halt when he saw the situation before him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the twin sisters. His head moved from one to the other. It was several seconds before he spoke. “Rhiannon aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Oh bloody hell!” Morrighan rolled her eyes. “We’ll have time for a proper introduction later. Right now we need to get out of here. I do believe your friend might need some assistance. He got hit by the guard rather hard.”

Rhiannon bit her lower lip as she tried not to laugh. Despite all they had gone through, her sister was the same as she ever was. She couldn’t thank Morrighan enough for that. At the mention of Prophet, she bent down to him. She caressed his cheek. “Prophet, wake up.” When she moved her fingers through his dark hair and then pulled them away, she gasped when she saw the tips covered in blood. Her head snapped up. “Destroyer, he’s bleeding. He’ll never make it out of here on his own. You’ll have to carry him!”

“Fucking hell!” Destroyer bent down and grabbed his leader and hauled him over his shoulder. “Come on ladies, we have an exit to make.”

The two twin sisters followed the tall man as they hurried out into the stairwell. They knew they had to be careful. They couldn’t chance it if they ran into anymore guards. Leaning over, Morrighan whispered to her sister. “You will tell me all about you and this…Prophet.”

Blushing, Rhiannon shook her head. “There is nothing to tell.”

Staring at her sister, the twin just nodded. Rhiannon what have you been up to…


End file.
